Chuck vs The Stargazers
by HHr Its what i believe
Summary: A cute one-shot piece set right after Chuck got kicked out of Stanford. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.**

**A/N: This is dedicated to coreymon77; one of my biggest fans and a really great friend. This is for you :) Hope you all enjoy!**

**

* * *

******

Chuck vs the Stargazers

* * *

In Burbank, CA

Twenty-four year old Chuck Bartowski lay at the foot of his bed in his sister's apartment looking out of the window. His best friend and girlfriend betrayed him, his professor says he cheated on his test and kicked him out of Stanford, and worst of all he had to come home and face Ellie. She had been furious when she learned what had happened. He just went to his room and collapsed on his bed. Ellie came in moments later.

"Chuck?" Ellie said quietly in case he was asleep.

"I'm awake El," Chuck mumbled. She sat down beside him on the bed and he turned to her.

"How are you doing? I was so caught up in being mad at Bryce and Jill and Stanford I forgot about my little brother," Ellie asked.

"I'm fi-," Chuck began but he was cut off by Ellie.

"Chuck Bartowski, if you say your fine I swear I will take away your video games and Morgan for a week," she threatened.

Chuck gave a fake smile, "I'm mostly hurt, I'm mad that I got kicked out of Stanford, but I'm just hurt that Bryce and Jill would go behind my back like that. I'm hurt that Jill would cheat on me with my best friend. I thought she was the one El. I was even thinking about getting her a ring someday." He turned back towards the window and rested his hand on his arms. "I mean I caught them in bed together Ellie. I just got the news that I was getting kicked out of Stanford, I am walking back to the dorms to get my stuff and when I walk in I hear these noises coming from the common room." He paused for a minute and then continued, "I saw them together on the couch laughing and carrying on. They didn't even see me until I was basically right beside them. They didn't even look guilty, like they had been doing it for a while and they were only sorry I had caught them. I knew Jill was too good to be true."

Ellie's eyes flashed. "Well Jill or Bryce better hope that they never see me again, because I will kick both of their asses for hurting the most important person in my life." She put her hand on Chuck's back and said, "Jill is not worth you spending any time grieving over. You deserve so much more than Jill Roberts. You will find that person you are meant to be with Chuck, don't worry. She may be out there right now waiting for you," She rubbed his back and then left him alone.

Chuck gazed out the window to the stars and thought over what Ellie said. _She may be out there right now waiting for you.__ Maybe she is out there, right now, right this second; looking at these same stars I am_. For that moment he felt connected to something more, something that was meant to be, he felt loved and he knew it was the connection with the one he was meant to love. _Whoever you are and wherever you are; I love you. _Chuck smiled for the first time since he got home.

* * *

In Washington, D.C.

Twenty-three year old Sarah Walker sat on the balcony of her apartment. She had her legs pulled up under her and she was drinking some warm tea. Her partner, Bryce Larkin, had just left the room saying he needed to do some "recon work" which meant he was likely out there picking up the newest flavor of the week. Everyone thought that they were together and in love, when she tried to tell them that it was complicated they always assumed they were sleeping together. Sarah shuddered at the thought; even her best friend, as close as a friend that you could have in the spy world anyway, thought they had slept together. The truth was far from it; aside from a few adrenaline fueled kisses post-mission's and mission briefings, they had no other contact with each other. In between missions she would crash at her apartment and Bryce would troll the clubs to pick up some girl and stay with her and sometimes multiple girls. Sarah would never want to actually be with Bryce "Pretty Boy" Larkin. She mused over this for a bit and then her phone rang.

Stepping inside to retrieve it, "Walker secure" she said.

"Miller secure; are you moping around in your apartment again?" the caller asked.

"Carina? How do you know I'm back? Wait let me guess you slept with someone to track me down?" Sarah asked scoffing at the means to which her friend would go to get answers.

"Hey I just thought the guy was cute, the fact that he worked for logistics and could get me access to that information meant nothing to me," Carina replied.

"Somehow I don't believe that but at the same time I do. Are you in the area?" Sarah asked her; then she heard a knock on her door. "Hang on a minute, someone's at my door. Sarah took a knife from the sheath on her thigh and approached the door; she cautiously opened the door.

Carina stood on the other side with a grin, "Yeah I'd say I'm in the area. Whoa, what's with the knife Walker? Planning on getting a little kinky here are we?" Carina teased.

"Natural instinct Carina; you know that." Sarah laughed before pulling her into a hug.

"So where's Bryce? He always disappear after you two do the horizontal tango?" Carina said sitting on the bed

Sarah rolled her eyes, "For the thousandth time Carina, Bryce and I do not sleep together. We are not together in any way shape or form. He is just my partner and that's it." She sat down beside her.

"So if I took a shot at him you wouldn't mind?" Carina asked grinning, thinking she was going to rile her up.

"I would like it if you shot him yes, not sure how the bosses would feel about that though," Sarah smirked.

"Fine, be that way. You want to go out tonight?" Carina gave up and asked.

"I think I'm going to stay in. I'm kind of burnt out on clubbing right now because that's what most of our last mission was. I'm tired of getting pawed by strangers. You go ahead," Sarah said.

"You are no fun Walker. Seriously; you need to get laid. Call me if you want to have fun," Carina said before she got up and left.

Sarah sighed and went back out to her chair on the balcony; this time with a blanket as the temperature had dropped. She looked up at the night sky and all of the shining stars and she felt something. I wonder if there is someone out there for me. I've done so many terrible things. I know they were for the good of my country, but it still doesn't stop me from feeling jaded. I lose so much of myself each mission. I want someone that can love me, for me and be able to heal me. I want to love someone. Who knows, maybe they are looking at this night sky right now looking for me. Whoever you are, I love you. At that moment she felt at peace and loved, something she hasn't felt in a very long time and she just knew it was from the one she was meant to be with. For the first time in a long time, Sarah smiled.


End file.
